


Sweeter the Cherry

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Scars, Valentine's Day, inappropriate use of a cherry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei and Mizuki’s Valentine’s Day isn’t wrapped in red ribbons and stuffed with plushies, but laid out in inked hearts and the burst of cherry juice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter the Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for the Mizuseis. They were pretty fun to write for, and I love them both so much (BABIES) albeit it took several tries for me to finally write out an idea I liked *wheezes* Consider this AU with nods to canon. 
> 
> Hope it's enjoyable *bows*

For a long time, Sei knew that there was some pain that couldn’t get magically cured away. The chasm of scars carved deep in his heart and very core where things that would likely stay with him for the rest of his life. Some scars Sei learned to appreciate, only because of the simple fact he knew he’d have to live with them - moreover, without them, he wouldn’t be who he was. That much he knew.

Other scars however, other proofs of pain that was inflicted on him were things he’d rather just pretend he didn’t know about.

Mizuki, though? Mizuki was different. His scars and tattoos were an adornment of his body, just like clothes and accessories were to other people. To Mizuki, his body was a canvas, and every mark was one he loved and gave the same significance as the lines of his drawings in his sketchbook. Maybe that was why Sei found fascination in those marks, tracing them when Mizuki wasn’t paying attention. There was even one on his lip, a little silvery bump from when the skin split open from a fight. Sei liked kissing it.  

And it wasn’t just his own body that Mizuki marked. At his tattoo shop of course, he inked people almost daily, laying down designs onto their skin. Sei was terrified of needles, but couldn’t help but admire the finished product of Mizuki’s works. And Sei thought about it sometimes, about reclaiming his body in that way with a permanent design of his own choice. It would have to be something meaningful, for sure. Until then, he woke up with the same scars.

Sometimes with something else.

When Sei woke up one morning, he found the other side of the bed empty. He wriggled over the spot, curling over the leftover warmth his partner had left behind it. In the background, he could hear the shower running and something like singing - off-key but very upbeat. Sei couldn’t help but smile at its familiarity as he stretched like a kitten before rolling off the bed.

A more real cat by the name of Tepa meowed at him from the foot of the bed, distressed from the sudden emptiness of it. Sei petted through the ginger fur, earning a soft purr.

With a yawn, he opened up the bathroom door to start his morning routine. Mizuki kept singing away which meant he probably wasn’t noticed yet. He turned the sink on to start splashing water on his face, and noticed the line of hearts going up the inside of his arm in black Sharpie. The biggest one was around silvery scars right inside Sei’s elbow.

Sei narrowed his eyes. “Mizu.”

“Ah, Sei? How long have you been in here?” Mizuki peeked out from behind the shower curtain, smiling. “Morning.”

“Sweetie, you drew on me again,” Sei deadpanned, holding his arm out for inspection.

Mizuki didn’t even pretend to be oblivious. His smile only got wider. “Oh yeah. You fell asleep with your arm out, so I just…”

Sei pouted, going over to poke Mizuki’s forehead. “I told you stop that, Mizu! Sometimes I don’t notice and just go through the day with ink on me.”

“Do you not like me drawing on you?” Mizuki blinked, his eyes going wide with that puppy look he _knew_ Sei fell for every time.

Truth be told, it wasn’t the first time Mizuki had put perfectly-shaped hearts on him. Sometimes it was hearts. Sometimes it was flowers. And every time, he’d put them right around Sei’s scars. Sei wasn’t sure what Mizuki was trying to say by doing that, but it made him embarrassed when he thought about Mizuki gazing down at his imperfect skin so intently and just - decorating it. Like some canvas that even though it had paint splotches on it that clearly wouldn’t work on a piece, Mizuki could just transform it with some ink, and it became something a little less horrible to look at.

What annoyed Sei was that Mizuki wasn’t even pretentious about it. He didn’t do it to tease Sei - no, if that was the case, he would stop the minute Sei said so. He told Sei a long time ago too that the scars weren’t something he was trying to give the illusion of erasing. He’d always say it softly, the ballpoint poised right above Sei’s skin, and then he’d lick his lips as if that would end the silence and he’d carefully trace Sei’s veins with ink, putting a large flower right at his wrist.

Sei closed the curtain on Mizuki’s face.

Mizuki made a guilty sound. “I’m sorry, princess. I thought it’d be kinda romantic for you to see it today.”

“Why is today special?” Oh dear, did he forget someone’s birthday? He was - ninety- _eight_ percent sure it wasn’t Mizuki’s, but…

Mizuki opened the curtain again, searching Sei’s face to see if he was serious. “It’s Valentine’s Day, princess. Did you forget?”

“N-no.” Sei could feel his cheeks heat up, and unfortunately he knew it wasn’t from the steam of the shower.

“Heh, don’t worry about it. I’ve been wanting to spoil you anyway.” Mizuki gave him a wink.

“B-but--” Sei wanted to say that Mizuki already did that. It might not be material gifts or things like that, but Sei already felt like he was blissfully overflowing from Mizuki’s feelings. Sei wasn’t sure if he could possibly fit anymore in his heart without it bursting. The thought just made him blush harder and he started taking off his clothes.

Interested, Mizuki watched with a raised brow. “Coming in?”

“Yes,” Sei said, and he bit his bottom lip as he tugged his underwear down his thighs. “Because before you go to work, I want to spoil you too.”

“Oh?” Mizuki’s grin got wide again as Sei stepped into the shower, and closed the curtain behind him.

* * *

By mid-afternoon, the hearts were still on Sei’s arm, albeit a little faded now. More fresh designs of the shape were on Sei’s opposite hand, and two tiny ones filled in right on his collarbone. Sei felt a little foolish with them on, like he was the pages of some lovestruck kid’s diary. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was like that, as sometimes, when Mizuki drew on him, he’d give a little laugh, then kiss the corner of Sei’s lips.

“I love you, Sei,” he’d murmur into his ear. Sometimes Sei was drifting off to sleep, but still he could never hide wanting to bury his blushing face somewhere.

Of course, Aoba always noticed. If Sei didn’t see the new designs he was unintentionally wearing on a given day, Aoba would be the one to tell him.

As they were browsing in the convenience store, the aisles all wrapped in silky bows and stuffed animals for Valentine’s Day, Aoba stared at his arm that had the basket hooked onto it. Sei was busy trying to look for something suitable, albeit last-minute, he could do for Mizuki. Likewise, Aoba joined him both to keep him company and shop for his own boyfriend.

“Did Mizuki do that again? Really, you should start hiding his pens and stuff.”

“Huh? Oh, it’s fine.” Sei bit back a smile, ducking his head down. They passed by the fruits, and he leaned down to pick up some dark cherries. The brighter ones were pretty, but the shade of the ones in his hand reminded him of Mizuki’s hair. A little startled by his slamming thoughts of his boyfriend, Sei put the cherries in the basket and walked on.

Aoba kept up pace with him. “I thought it bothered you that he did that?”

It felt somehow like a betrayal to admit it, but Sei only gave a delicate shrug. “Not really.” Unable to resist turning the tables, he giggled. “I don’t get all huffy with my partner like you do, Aoba.”

“Wh-what? I don’t get huffy!” Aoba glanced to the side, as if trying to remember a time he did such a thing. “Anyway, what’re you planning to get him here?”

“I was thinking of making him a cake. And I’m gonna let these,” he pointed to the cherries, “soak in some alcohol.”

“Are you planning to get him drunk tonight?” Aoba raised his brows, a hint of a smirk on his lips. His eyes widened a fraction then. “Wait, are _you_ planning to get drunk? I haven’t said anything about it, but since you’re with Mizuki, I’ve always wondered…”

Mizuki and Aoba had been friends far longer than Sei had been in the picture, probably because they met in Aoba’s rebellious teenage years. Not to say that Mizuki was a bad influence - quite the opposite in fact, so Sei recognized Aoba wasn’t being _too_ serious.

He took them down the baking aisle for cake mix - goodness knew neither brother picked up their grandmother’s fine cooking abilities to make things from scratch. “I don’t know what we’re doing but he said something about spoiling me.”

“Spoiling, huh?” Aoba’s bottom lip jutted out a bit, his eyes narrowing into space. Really, with the way he still got like that when Sei mentioned someone paying attention to him, one would think they were still kids, with the little brother always wanting his older one’s attention.

Sei bumped his hip to Aoba’s. “Are you jealous?”

“I have my own boyfriend, thanks.” Aoba blushed.

“Oh? And what are _your_ Valentine’s plans?” Hmm, what was left? Ah, icing - something vanilla so that the whole cake wasn’t just chocolate. Oh, but if he was spoiling Mizuki, he should indulge him in his favorites then.

Aoba nearly knocked over the boxes of mixes beside them. He quickly straightened them out, playing off his embarrassment with a light laugh. “A-ah, just - nothing much either. I mean, we’re not lovey-dovey teenagers, s-so just a simple date would do, right? So I was thinking maybe of going to the park together then a movie at home.”

“The park we went to as kids?” Sei examined the row of icing. Chocolate it was. There was already alcohol in the apartment, so he’d use that - he’d sooner trust Mizuki’s tastes than trying to look for something on his own.

“Yeah, that one.”

“You’re accusing me and Mizuki of things when you’re going to defile our childhood playground?”

“N-no! What on earth do you think we’re--” Aoba clamped his lips shut and put a box of popcorn in the basket when they passed it. “Just the park, then a movie,” he mumbled.

Sei laughed. His soft smile continued on in the check-out lanes when the cashier complimented the hearts on Sei’s hand. He tried not to look too pleased about it, but couldn’t settle down the butterflies in his chest.

* * *

Sei picked up Mizuki at Black Needle, despite telling himself he’d wait at home. It was more to keep himself contained and calm and pretend he wasn’t just a little bit excited to spend the rest of the day with his partner. But then the cake was done and Sei couldn’t just sit around anymore, unoccupied even with his laptop.

It was nearing the evening which meant more people were coming over to hang out, mostly Mizuki’s gang and some of Koujaku’s friends as well. Their respective teams got along very well considering their leaders were best friends, and all were such amiable fellows when they could be that when Sei stepped inside, there was a cordial air of familiarity and warmth, rounds of laughter bouncing between them.

Mizuki spotted him instantly, and held up a hand for Sei to wait as he disappeared into his studio. When he came back, he was hiding something behind him as he told the others he’d been talking to he was leaving. After making sure Clear and his other assistants were going to be fine closing for the night, he came over to Sei with a big smile.

With eyes only for Sei, he held out the bouquet from behind his back - Sei hardly had time to show how happy he was to see him, or explain himself why he was there when a few teasing whistles were blown their way, a few members of Mizuki’s team wishing them a “good” night.

“Alright, behave, you guys,” Mizuki said, holding Sei’s hand. Sei waved to them with his free one, laughing a little.

Once they were outside, Sei swung Mizuki’s arm around his shoulders, enjoying the close sway of their hips and bodies. Black Needle’s familiar scent and Mizuki’s cologne mixed pleasantly in the otherwise dank smell of the town.

“What are they under the impression of what we’re going to do?” he asked.

“I think they’re thinking tonight I’m getting lucky, like we don’t have sex on a regular basis.”

Sei raised his brows. “Do you tell them that?”

Mizuki chuckled, voice rumbling against Sei. “No, it’s none of their business. Although they have misled conceptions of your innocence...”

“And what does that mean, Mizu?”

Mizuki gave him an amused if not slightly scared look. “Princess, you can be fairly - _assertive_. Not that that’s a bad thing! I mean, I like it. It’s just I think I’m the only one who knows how you get under certain circumstances."

Sei hummed, playing along with the innocent card. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

They stayed side-by-side all throughout the walk home. The position might’ve earned some questioning looks since they were both guys, but at the moment, with Sei’s bangs pinned back and black skirt billowing against his thighs, he looked more feminine in Mizuki’s leather-bound arm. He liked the reassurance of having him so close - not only because of his reputation so no one would mess with him unless they desperately needed some bruising, but also because Mizuki was his tether. Just walking down the street alone sometimes, the world seemed way too big to Sei, as if he’d get swallowed up somewhere.

While he had no idea why he got those odd anxieties, Mizuki definitely helped him. Whatever invisible scar was there, it didn’t feel scary with Mizuki. His arm and laugh might not be a ballpoint pen per se, but some phantasmagoria of inked hearts and flowers were blooming inside Sei.

At the apartment, after the sweet-perfumed roses were put in a vase with water and while Mizuki was eating a slice of the cake and Tepa was hogging his lap, Sei was giving him long side-glances. Some American rom-com was playing but Sei wasn’t paying attention to it as he was curled up at Mizuki’s side. They'd already kissed several times, and Sei's interests were starting to shift rapidly. When Mizuki offered him one of the alcoholic cherries, Sei silently slid it and the tips of Mizuki’s fingers into his mouth. He could feel the little ridge from a knife that had cut Mizuki on his tongue.

Mizuki’s expression momentarily clouded in a more sensual haze, his attention completely caught with the soft suck of Sei’s lips pulling the cherry from his fingertips, the saturated juice bursting in his mouth and sliding down his chin when he bit down.

“You got some here, princess.” Mizuki ran his thumb up from his chin to his bottom lip, then brought the mess up to his mouth to lick off.

The cherry tasted so sweet, the alcohol a little more than an aftertaste as he swallowed it down. “Mizu.”

“Hmm?” Mizuki’s gaze hadn’t flickered back to the television even once.

“I want to have sex.”

Mizuki blinked in surprise, but when he exhaled his next breath, he was smiling. “See?” he said. “I told you you were assertive.”

“You’re not answering me.” Sei frowned, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. Tepa scurried away as Sei got closer, and once the feline was gone with an indignant meow, Sei straddled Mizuki’s lap, staring him down.

Maybe it was because how direct the gesture was, but Mizuki could never refuse Sei when he _stared_ at him like that. Not that he had ever refused Sei, even if the plate with the cake was set to the side and his hands were rubbing teasingly at Sei’s hips, pushing his shirt up an inch.

“You didn’t ask me anything,” he said, nuzzling into Sei’s collar.

With a soft hum that contrasted the impatient grip of Sei’s fingers weaving through Mizuki’s hair, he tilted his head. As soft kisses were peppered there, he asked breathlessly, “Mizuki, can we have sex? Please?”

Mizuki let out a sigh against his skin. “I’ve been thinking about you all day, princess. Yeah, let’s go to the bedroom, okay?”

“No. Too far.” Sei started to cant his hips, trying to stir more heated reactions from his boyfriend. His own body was starting to feel hotter, from embarrassment but also a sudden want - to connect with Mizuki, to have him inside…

Mizuki shuddered, squirming a little. “Haha… Sei, what’s this? You’re so frisky. The bedroom is just right there.”

“Too far,” he repeated, silencing anymore quips by claiming his lips. Just like the cherry, he tasted sweet and juicy, his tongue gliding over his just like the burst of alcohol did. Sei loved Mizuki’s taste, and was sure he had literally gotten drunk from it just by how long and much they kissed sometimes.

Lips closed over his tongue, sucking it softly in the way that shot pleasure down Sei’s spine. Little pants and wet sucks were exchanged between them, and Sei continued undulating his hips at a steady and slow place.

The warm palm of Mizuki’s hand lifted his shirt higher, exposing his back and then front. Sei pulled back just a moment to take off his shirt before returning to press his mouth to Mizuki’s. His erection was starting to raise the hem of his skirt that was already bunched up from him spreading his thighs on Mizuki’s lap. While one hand caressed his back, the other stroked the inside of his thigh.

“Mizu…”

“Can I ask what spurred this on all of a sudden?” He reached down, going under the waistband of the skirt and underwear to palm Sei’s cock.

“H-haa… Hehe… Maybe I’m getting into the, haah, spirit of the day.”

“Hmm, well I certainly have no complaints about that. Between that morning blowjob and this, you really are spoiling me.” Mizuki pulled out Sei’s cock, the flushed tip peeking out from the elastic waistband as Mizuki started stroking him up and down, his thumb kneading the head.

Now it was Sei’s turn to squirm, biting his bottom lip to try and calm the growing string of moans slipping from his mouth. “M-Mizu… Ah, that’s…”

“Good?”

Although he wanted to huff in indignation, his cock twitched when it was unexpectedly squeezed, and he mewled. He hated how easily stimulated he was, but it was a fact he knew Mizuki had fun with, rubbing him up and down, teasing back the foreskin before letting it cover Sei’s tip again when he jerked him off.

“Mmn, aaa, M-Mizuki, don’t be mean. You too.” Sei’s fingers struggled on the clasp of Mizuki’s belt, nearly tugging it open before going for the fastening of his pants. All the while, Mizuki kept touching him, slower now because of Sei’s movements, but still so sensual and perfect. By the time Sei pulled out Mizuki’s half-hard cock too, he already felt a building pressure, igniting his insides pleasantly.

He tried to copy Mizuki’s ministrations, already knowing where to touch and with how much pressure - hard at the crown, rough teasing right on his slit that made Mizuki curse breathlessly.

“Sei... Fuck, Sei, s’good...!”

Sei brought Mizuki’s cock over near his, pressing them flush together. Because of his pale skin it was embarrassingly obvious that his cock was an aroused red. It stood taller than Mizuki’s, but his boyfriend’s was thicker, and Sei strained to grip both of them. He started to pump them together, throbbing against one another so close that Sei would feel every swell and twitch.

“Mizu… y-you feel so good!”

“Ah...keep it up, princess, that’s _perfect_ , you’re wonderful, aahn…”

Spurred on by those words, Sei moved his hand faster, encouraging the drops of cum that were already starting to dribble out. Mizuki’s hand left, but both of them slapped down on the cheeks of Sei’s ass, kneading the mounds supple flesh, rolling them together and spreading them then repeating. Sei whimpered, pushing his ass on Mizuki’s grip on minute and rocking into his own on their cocks the next.

Steadily, he lost himself in the rhythm, closing his eyes. He let out a needy sound when Mizuki’s finger pressed onto his hole, cold and wet and sticky--

 _Wait_.

Sei blinked in surprise, looking behind him to see what it was that was nudging at his entrance. “M-Mizuki, what is that?”

“It’s one of the cherries from the cake,” Mizuki said with a smile. “I thought you’d like a sweeter sensation.”

“Mizu!” Sei stopped moving entirely, face burning from the embarrassment of having something so foreign, something they _ate_ , soaking his hole in juices, making a damp spot on his underwear. “Ah! I-it’s...it’s strange, mmn!”

“But does it feel good? I think it’s starting to go in.”

Sei felt the pressure of the cherry on his hole increase, insistently trying to access passage inside of him. He made discomforted sounds, but in the end, Mizuki was right - it didn’t feel terrible. As a matter of fact, it was almost as good as his finger, or even the tip of his cock, teasing him but not going inside, playing with him with the press alone…

“O-oh!” Sei brought his hands up to his chest in embarrassment, feeling his hole open up then swallow the cherry, the minor girth managing to still feel good.

“Ah,” Mizuki smirked, “so you did take it in.”

Whimpering, Sei wriggled his hips around. He didn’t know if he wanted it deeper or out of him completely, but he wanted _something_ and his body was going crazy trying to find out what it was. As he moved around though, trying to keep his walls from clenching too hard around the fruit, Mizuki left it be. He moved to the band of Sei’s bottoms, tugging insistently on both skirt and underwear.

“Think you can help me for a moment? I like screwing you in a skirt, but I think today I want to see all of you.”

“You don’t have any clothes off at all!”

“I guess that is a bit unfair.” Mizuki laughed, giving Sei’s ass a little slap to prompt him to get up. “Come on, we might as well go to the bedroom while we’re up.”

Unable to protest, Sei followed suit into their bedroom. As Sei moved carefully to take off the remainder of his clothes, Mizuki shed off his form-fitting shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, Sei watched him. Even if he was taking off his pants now, Sei couldn’t stop himself from roaming over the tan, toned expanse of Mizuki’s torso. His arm was riddled with slash marks, his chest and sides also having some silvery spots on them. Somehow, he didn’t look unattractive at all with the scars, and not even the seafoam-green tattoos - from beneath his eye to his neck to his right bicep and his naval - none of it took away how good-looking he was. It was a beautiful history of Mizuki proving his strength and inking his body with needles like he did with Sei using pens.

He glanced back down at his arm, the faint outline of hearts on it.

“Sei?”

He blinked, looking at his boyfriend laying on the bed. “Hn?”

“Are you okay?” Mizuki tilted his head, all previous seduction in his voice and movements replaced with concern.

Sei pressed his lips together. “You put a cherry inside me,” he said as he got on top of Mizuki again.

“Yeah, but I bet you taste really sweet there now.”

Flushing from the insinuation, Sei started to wriggle his hips insistently again. “You can do that later. Right now, I… I want you inside, Mizu.”

Mizuki slowly wet his lips. “Fair enough. And I guess for now, I’ll settle with this.” As he spoke, Sei let out a squeak when he felt fingers nudge into his hole, scooping the cherry out from inside of him. Mizuki brought it up to his lips and put it inside his mouth, eating it.

Sei’s eyes widened. “Mizuki!”

“What? It’s good.” He gave Sei a flirty, teasing grin. He licked up the juices from his fingertips, even sucking on them so that when he pulled them out they were coated in saliva. Before Sei would even think to vocal another exclamation, Mizuki put those same fingers back near Sei’s entrance, rubbing it tenderly up and down.

“Mizu… Ah!” Sei jolted, feeling a finger press inside, slick and making his insides even more so. It pushed almost all the way in before pulling out, adding the second finger, and then both of them started thrusting inside his hole. Sei mewled, rocking back to meet the thrusts, trying to reach deeper inside him to hit that wonderful spot that would make him see stars.

Mizuki seemed to understand what he was trying to do, and started rubbing along Sei’s walls. The resulting little gasps and moans of Mizuki’s name only encouraged him, and when he finally pressed deep enough--

“Haa! Ah, god, Mizu-- Mizu!” Sei bit on his lip, the wave of pleasure too much at once when Mizuki thrust into his sweet spot - again and again, so _right_ and _hard_ and, “Oh, Mizu, so good!”

Mizuki groaned, his erection throbbing insistently at Sei’s thigh. “Damn, princess, you make the prettiest sounds.” With practiced movements, he lovingly hit every one of Sei’s sweet spots, rubbing them hard, fucking his fingers into them roughly, so intense all Sei could do was moan, clenching as his cock drooled out more and more precum. It started to make a little puddle on Mizuki’s stomach, and he fretted over thinking he’d come just like this.

“So warm and soft inside. And now all wet.”

“Mi~zu~” whined Sei. He leaned down on his boyfriend’s chest, lifting his ass. “Come on, go inside now~”

Mizuki let out a breathless laugh. “Get a condom and the lube from the drawer.” He pulled his fingers out so that Sei could move, and he groaned from the sudden emptiness, his walls still humming from the hard thrusts from earlier.

Sei gave both the condom and little bottle of lubricant to Mizuki, watching him prepare himself. He took the pause for another moment of looking over Mizuki’s body, Mizuki’s muscles rippling under his beaten down, artfully decorated skin, Mizuki’s soft mess of wine-red hair, Mizuki’s smile when he was done and beckoning Sei over. He returned the smile, leaning to kiss him - once, twice, millions of tiny ones.

When they pulled back, he didn’t know how or why, but it fell from his lips, “You’re beautiful, Mizuki.”

Seafoam-green eyes widened, stunned. It wasn’t as if Sei hadn’t given positive comments before on Mizuki’s appearance, but it was probably the first time he used the word “beautiful”, and the first time he uttered an adjective so softly, and with such a smile.

It didn’t take long for him to recover. “You are too, Sei.”

 _Yeah_ , Sei thought as he was eased onto his back, and Mizuki leaned over him. _I know that. You’ve told me a thousand times - in the morning, when we walk home together, in the middle of the night. I just - don’t think I’ve ever looked at myself the way you look at me...until I looked at you. Does that make sense, Mizu?_

While he knew Mizuki wasn’t a mind reader, he did reach up and softly weave his fingers through his hair, locking loving gazes with him when he felt that push inside him once more. But this time, it was bigger and thicker and so much warmer. Sei’s breath hitched when Mizuki entered him bit by bit, going past each ring of muscle.

“Mm, haa… Mizuki, more…”

“Haha, be patient.” Even as he said it, once he was fully inside, neither had barely a moment to bask in their oneness when he started moving.

It was a fairly fast tempo, albeit with shallow thrusts that gently rocked their bodies together. Soon every little gasp turned into hot pants, Mizuki’s murmurs of Sei’s name, and Sei’s whimpers.

To Mizuki’s credit, he wasn’t _wrong_ when he talked about Sei being sexually assertive. Sei was a softspoken person, and that seemed to equate him to being innocent to other people. But what they never seemed to figure out was that he was a person that, when he wanted something, there was little in his way of getting it. Aoba used to say it when they were little, “What Sei wants, Sei gets.”

And Sei was - a very sexual person, for lack of better word. And when he wanted sex, he got it. That being said, even in the fact, he could get very vocal with his desires.

After trying to twist his hips this way and that, searching for that same surge of pleasure as before but unable to get a decent leverage, he made a whining sound. “Aah, aah~ Mizu, c-could you go harder?” Sei had his thighs tight on either side of Mizuki’s hips, forcing him closer, even though they were already as flush as could be, even though he could feel the beat of Mizuki’s heart everywhere.

With only several little nips at Sei’s neck in answer, Mizuki started to thrust with more force. He breathed deeply next to Sei’s ear, groaning as he shoved himself inside deep and hard. Sei moaned loudly, his hand still in Mizuki’s hair gripping harder, just how he knew he liked it.

“Sei… Sei, aah…”

“Mizu, mmn… Haah~!” Sei watched, felt his face grow hot for the hundredth time when Mizuki’s palms rolled over his chest, hot and firm and making him shudder. He let out a high-pitched whine when Mizuki started playing with his nipples, pinching them and giving them little tugs. It felt good, so good to have those little pinpricks of electric pleasure following the hot wave from below his waist.

His cock was dribbling out precum again, pooling on his stomach like he did on Mizuki’s before. It struck him that Mizuki never wiped that off, and now with his cock trapped between them, it was so much stickier, and not just from the sweat building on their bodies. He felt himself twitch, and Mizuki laughed.

“Excited, princess? It feels amazing. Can you take more?” He sat up a bit, moving his hands away from his chest to grip his hips and start pounding into him with renewed fervor. His thrusts were so slick, such an easy slide after the cherry juice and alcohol and saliva. Sei thought about it sometimes too, how he’d also love to be filled with Mizuki’s cum - but another day. With his libido, they had plenty of time.

Sei arched off the creaking bed, crying out in ecstasy. Tears were started to prick at his eyes, his body flushed and throbbing, having more but still wanting more, not wanting Mizuki’s cock shoving in and out of him to stop. He moaned loud towards the ceiling, holding Mizuki for dear life. 

"A-aah~ Ah, god, yes Mizu~ Mmn, fuck me, please, please!" Sei lost himself in the sensations, of the pulse of Mizuki rocking himself inside him again and again, hitting his sweets spots, making him full, causing him to lose his breath with every thrust. He was vaguely aware of the vulgar things coming out of his mouth, wish he could say he was the kind of person who didn't easily run his mouth during sex, but Mizuki never complained about it - actually encouraged it, and so more and more Sei's breathless pleas fell from his lips.

Mizuki lifted Sei's hips a bit, kissing him deep when he started snapping his own again at that same hard and fast pace. Only now it was at a new angle, pounding his cock into new places inside Sei that made his vision blur. Mizuki called his name in a tight voice, and Sei could feel him swell more inside him, his walls tightening around him, both of them so close...

He wanted to come. He wanted to come so _bad_ , he’d been holding off since the very moment Mizuki started touching him and stroking him, and now there was so much _more_ sinful sensation on top of it and - he was coming undone. He was melting, right under Mizuki, his body and mind, he couldn’t even think. His lips were moving, but only to release desperate moans and slurred shouts of Mizuki’s name.

"Sei, I love you. I love you, I love you, princess, I--!" His words caught in his throat, replaced with a particularly hitched moan.

"M-Mizu... Me too, I love Mizuki, s-so much, haah~ Aah, aan!" 

Tipping his head back, nails digging into Mizuki’s shoulders, he came with a hoarse cry. He spilled cum all over himself, and it wasn't until Mizuki pressed his forehead to Sei's shoulder did he realize that his boyfriend had already come, both of their orgasms melding together.

They breathed heavily against one another, hands roaming with feather-light touches. Even with the gentle caresses, Sei's fingertips didn't miss a single one of Mizuki's scars, those same ones that he was sure Mizuki could feel on him. The ones that were just part of his canvas.

He reached for the nightstand again with dazed movements.

"Hn? What are you doing?" Mizuki followed his actions, lifting himself up a little bit.

"Just stay still a moment, sweetie." Sei came back with a Sharpie in hand, and then uncapped it. He rolled over to Mizuki, choosing his bicep that had the thickest scar on it. With an almost mischievous smile, he carefully put a heart right in the center of it. Then, going along the line of it, he drew an arrow, like a Cupid had landed its target.

"There," he said. "Now we've even."

Mizuki inspected his boyfriend's work and laughed. Then he drew him close and kissed his forehead, his nose, his reddened lips. "Yeah, I guess we are. Ha-ha... Happy Valentine's Day, my princess." 

Making a content sound, Sei lightly pressed back into the kiss, not quite nearly so done yet. For now, he snuggled close to Mizuki's side, gazing up at him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mizu." 

**Author's Note:**

> Tepa's name is short for tepache. It's a Mexican drink that's more sweet than alcoholic but you can add some to it. I chose the name for raisins. I also purposefully didn't mention who Aoba's boyfriend is because I had no idea who cheesycheese shipped him with or even if you liked him SO. Self-insert who you like.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to all!


End file.
